


It’s hard to love

by Agnostic_Trixter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnostic_Trixter/pseuds/Agnostic_Trixter
Summary: John starts out realizing he  has feelings for karkat and soon after that Dave as well.he’s unsure if he should just move out or tell them, he’s been nervous and confused for weeks on how to handle this and later resorts to pretending to be someone else online.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 3





	It’s hard to love

“John, is the coffee ready?” karkat said pinching the bridge of his nose with the bags under his eyes hanging lower than usual.

“Yeah did you have another late night?, I’m guessing you stayed up all night watching shitty romcoms with Dave?” He looked at John getting up onto the counter with the short human, Dave and karkat have been dating for a sweep or so.

Then John moved in with them after he and roxies relationship had ended.

Karkat grabs his coffee mug, scooting over to the Kruger and placing his mug under the front part “so what have you been doing recently?” He says in his annoyed tone, his head pounding.

“well uh” he rubs his left arm flinching a bit, looking down his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose “fucking Nick cage man, he is in a five nights at Freddys rip off!” John says jumping down from the counter “it was fucking twenty dollars on amazon prime! Such a fucking rip off but it was good as hell” he says face turning a shade of crimson.

“Pfft- anyway I gotta get back to my room I’ll see you later” He says frantically looking at the troll who was still sitting on the counter and speed walking back to his room.

“See ya dick nips” The troll grabs his coffee, and hops off of the counter. 

Johns beenfucking off lately, he’s been red in the face and kinda nervous looking and it’s disconcerting, I’m not even sure if Dave has noticed this yet?.

Dave enters the apartment holding a few bags of groceries, he tried to just bring all of them in, in just one go and he was thankfully successful.

“Dude I’m back, from the people market with the people, where you buy food and shit” he says as if no one knew where he was going.

Dropping the groceries onto the coffee table he gives karkat a quick peck on the lips, with the troll placing his coffee cup down to get a better grip on his boyfriend “karkat- I bought ice cream-“ he says with the mutant troll pulling his hoodie strings to bring him closer to his face for another smooch and hopefully a make out session.

They haven’t gone any further than kissing, dave gets too embarrassed too quickly and John lives with them now, the walls are thin.

And karkat wouldn’t mind plaguing if Johns mind with Dave’s noises, but he also has a bit more respect for the strider than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s tuna!
> 
> Welcome to one of my first work I’m trying to complete:]
> 
> Hope you like this if you got any suggestions just tell me in the comments<3


End file.
